Ill Communication
|image= |season=2 |episode=18 |jdate=21 August, 2005 |edate=26 August, 2006 |previous=Sky Rock Gate |next=Acperience 2 }} Overview While the Gekko's repairs are moving along at a steady pace, Renton meets a miner who hasn't given up on FAC-51. He begins to make friends with him when they discover a common interest. However, the miner is desperate for a big score, and when he sees the Nirvash typeZERO, he sees the biggest score of all — even if it means taking it from its current owners. Meanwhile, Eureka begins to show signs of stress from being around the mine. Synopsis The Gekko is working on repairing the film, and it's going to take them another three days, but for now they're done. Renton is exhausted from the work, and excuses himself from the group. He thinks he's hearing somebody tell him to get out of here. A person in a space-suit tells him they're polluting the scub, and Holland promises him back at camp they'll leave in three days. Stoner mutters that the old man could be mining out there, and the old man gets in his face, saying the scub isn't dead and there's trapar waves ready to burst forth and he'll be rich. The crew is left in shock, and Talho says they might as well play nice if they have to stay longer. He trails after the old man, who is named Britanni, and follows him into his hovel. He finds a picture of the old man from when he was born, of the miner and his son. Britanni calls a rude kid for breaking into his home, and Renton's attempts to apologize are rebuffed. Later, the crew is bothered by the noise Britanni is making as he hammers on a piece of equipment. Renton tries to talk to him, explaining he's used to getting ignored by the old man. The crew watches in amazement as Renton says something to him they can't hear, but he stops banging. Hilda and Eureka are making dinner when Maeter asks to see the equipment, but Hilda asks her to ask Eureka, who says no. Maeter begs and Eureka snaps at her, which causes Maeter to cry. Eureka goes to her room and lays down while Mischa runs some tests to see what is wrong with her, but can't find a cause. She suspects it might be the scub or the Nirvash. Matthieu and Stoner are complaining about a lack of bread to go with their dinner, which irritates Hilda. Renton asks Talho for advice about Eureka, and she suggests he go look for her if he's worried. Renton then notices Bitanni outside and decides to pay him a visit. He goes to Britanni's home to offer him some soup and finds he had stolen the bread. Britanni sees that Renton is skilled with machines and when he says his last name, Britanni asks if Renton is the grandson of Axel, and Renton is glad that Britanni didn't ask about Adroc. According to Britanni, Axel was a legendary appraiser for miners, and Renton wishes his grandfather had been here to hear this and suddenly gets homesick. Britanni grabs a space-suit for Renton and they go down into the scub. He tells the boy to turn his lights out, and when he does so, the cavern lights up but what he finds isn't jewels but LFOs. Accodring to Britanni, theyre grown. Then the lights fade and Britanni says it's because they're dying, just like this place might be. The next day, Britanni has't shown up, and Renton grows worried. Woz has him move the Nirvash and sees Britanni, who does a double-take when he sees the Nirvash but doesn't elaborate. Eureka catches up as Renton goes off to bring Britanni his dinner, and she's asking after Nirvash since she can't see it. He asks her to come with him, but halfway there, she says she doesn't feel good, although she doesn't know why. Renton desperately wants to make up with her and leaps into the notion of introducing her to Britanni when they hear him digging. Following the sound of the digging, Renton is led to the Gekko hanger and finds Britanni trying to break into the Nirvash cockpit. Renton asks what he's doing there, but Britanni pulls a gun on him and forced him to pilot the Nirvash across the plains. Renton demands to know he's doing this, and Britanni confesses that he is determined to give the Nirvash to his son, but Renton accuses him of ignoring his son. Two KLFs cut the Nirvash off, and the pair find themselves trapped. Holland and the other LFOs are on the way, and the Nirvash makes a short work out of the KLFs, but they're already given away Gekko's position. Holland is not interested in vengeance and tells him to get lost. Back on the Gekko, Holland brutally beats Renton and accuses him of deliberately taking the Nirvash on his own. Talho slaps Holland across the cheek, telling him Renton did nothing wrong and Holland has been the one running away all this time. Angry and frustrated, he sulks off without saying a word. Renton just wanders off, more concerned over Britanni's betrayal and mentally asks his sister why their father left him the Amita Drive, since he's not sure he should be protecting it. He also questions himself about why he was even brought aboard the Gekko if he has no purpose. Out of nowhere, Eureka tells Renton that she thinks he should pilot the Nirvash and she will talk to Holland, but Renton rejects her and baracades himself in his room, leaving her confused and angry, so much that she kicks his door. Major Events *Renton starts to feel hated and betrayed by his crew mates, especially Eureka and Holland. Trivia * The name of this episode is a reference to "Ill Communication" by the Beastie Boys. * Renton starts to learn more about archetypes and how "alive" the trapar mines are because of them, and he becomes interested in this. * The friendship between Renton and Brittani started with their similar interest in mechanics and facts about archetypes, but it was ruined quickly when Renton discovered that all Brittani wanted was the Nirvash and never believed the mines were alive. * Eureka starts to question her role as Nirvash's pilot due to it responding more to Renton and, in midst of her depression but wanting to fair with Renton, she offered him to be the pilot but he refused because he didn't think she was serious. * Holland beat Renton over the attempted theft of the Nirvash because he blamed Renton for making himself an easy target to be taken hostage by Brittani. Even though he more likely had been told the whole story of what had happened, Holland still accused Renton of wanting to take the Nirvash on his own, even when Brittani held him at gunpoint. * Renton had been so taken aback by Brittani's betrayal that he didn't try to defend himself from Holland, leaving Holland to come to believe he was right about Renton wanting to take the Nirvash himself and Talho had to step in to protect Renton from getting hurt any further. * Due to Brittani's betrayal, how Holland beats him for no reason, how Eureka ignores him, and how the crew mistreats him, Renton starts to feel hated and he has no purpose on the Gekko or in the world in general. Category:Eureka Seven